1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an absorbent structure and method for liquid distribution and retention. In one aspect, this invention relates to a composite absorbent structure and method for liquid distribution and retention in a disposable absorbent product. In one aspect, this invention relates more particularly to a high integrity, thin, multifunctional material for liquid intake, distribution, and retention in a disposable absorbent product.
2. Background
Disposable absorbent products are used extensively for body waste management. These disposable absorbent products employ an absorbent structure or structures to manage body waste effectively. The absorbent structure or structures within the disposable absorbent product must take up and retain the body wash within the absorbent product.